Machine Gun Kelly
Richard Colson Baker (born April 22, 1990), better known by his stage name Machine Gun Kelly is an American rapper, singer and actor. Why His Songs Suck #His rap style just seems pretty generic and is nothing special or original. #He's pretty cocky, has an egotistical attitude, was called out for his misogynistic and racist statements, and is pretty horrible to some people during his tours, such as tricking his friend into smoking a joint laced with his and another persons pubic hair, which is just awful. #He's apparently named after a gangster, bootlegger, and criminal from the early 1900's, which is pretty dumb for a rap name. Sure one could argue it's a creative thing. But naming yourself after a famous criminal is not the best way to present yourself. #Although most of his old work was praised by both the audience and critics, most of his new work these days has been panned for it's poor lyrics and lack of a unique sound. #While on the topic of his new content, whenever he is featured on someone's song or has a feature on his own song, he time he seems to do worse than everyone else on the track. # He got into a serious feud with Eminem in 2012 for calling his daughter Hailie (who was 16 at the time) hot. Kelly was 22 at the time, and it disgusted Eminem so much that he banned him from coming to his radio station. In March if 2018, he subliminally dissed Eminem on Tech N9ne's song "No Reason". Later on, Eminem dissed him along with a lot of rappers in his surprise 2018 album Kamikaze. While most of the rappers dissed on the album responded with either praise or criticism, Machine Gun Kelly decided to be petty and made a diss track towards Eminem, called "Rap Devil" which received mixed to negative reviews from both the audience and critics. Eminem responded with his own diss track "Killshot" which pretty much ended Kelly. # Kelly had an interview with The Breakfast Club in which he acts like an imbecile. # Months after his brutal defeat at the hands of Eminem, he still thinks he won the beef as he says that he "survived a Killshot" in his song Floor 13 which shows he's a sore loser who can't take losing and won't move on. Redeeming Qualities # He has two good songs, "Breaking News" and "At My Best". # His XXL Cypher was great. # Ironically, he made a good cover of Linkin Park's "Numb" as a tribute to the late Chester Bennington. Discography Studio Albums *''Lace Up'' (2012) *''General Admission'' (2015) *''Bloom'' (2017) *Hotel Diablo (2019) Mixtapes *''Half Naked & Almost Famous'' (2012) EPs *''Black Flag'' (2013) *''Binge'' (2018) Trivia *He has a daughter. *He is of 3/8 (37.5%) Norwegian, English, German and Scottish descent. Category:Rappers Category:Clout Chasers Category:Artists who fell off Category:People who are an Embarrassment to the Music Industry Category:2000 Artists Category:2010 Artists Category:Artists Category:Singers/Rappers Who Use Too Much Auto-Tune Category:Artists who got worse Category:Actors Category:Egotists Category:Artists with terrible stage name Category:Artists Who Can Take Criticism Category:Artists that used to be good Category:1990 Births